The Order of Light and the Dark Warriors
by lighteningwings
Summary: Voldemort has returned but Dumbledore has already prepared his troops for stricking back. And he has a very big surprise for his enemy.
1. A summer night

The Order of the Light and the Dark Warriors.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his friends. They belong to JK Rowling. I don't want to earn money with this story. Everybody knows what follows.  
  
Summary: Voldemort has returned, but Dumbledore has already prepared his troops for striking back. And he has a very big surprise for his enemy.  
  
Please read and review but don't be too rude for my grammar; I'm a poor French girl who is studying English.  
  
Chapter 1: A summer night.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was a tall and thin man, with very long and silver beard and hair. He was also a wizard, the greatest wizard living for almost every wizards and witches in England. And he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But for the moment, he was only an impatient man. For the hundredth time, he looked at his odd golden watch, then toward the forest.  
  
At least, he saw whom he wanted. From the forest, people were coming to him, lead by Professor McGonagall. He nodded to her before turning to the others.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Rooms were prepared for all of you. Students, you will sleep in your dormitories."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" a man stopped.  
  
He was blonde with cold grey eyes and looked at Dumbledore with a mix of lack of understanding and disbelief on his face.  
  
"Because my dear Mr Malfoy, I hope you will help us now that you understood what kind of man is really Lord Voldemort."  
  
Everybody flinched at this name but Dumbledore didn't notice. His eyes had caught sight of another person in the forest.  
  
"Can I ask you to lead them to their rooms, Minerva?"  
  
"Of course Professor."  
  
Dumbledore looked at them, entering the castle before turning his eyes to the forest. But there was no one left next to the trees.  
  
"I think I won our little bet."  
  
Dumbledore didn't turn round when he heard the soft voice behind him.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Give me 5 days and I will be."  
  
"Take all the time you need" Dumbledore smiled "I was waiting for this moment for more than 20 years. I think that I can wait for one week more, even one year."  
  
"When I will be ready."  
  
"Stay over there" Dumbledore said waving his hand to the forest. "No one musts know that you exist. Not yet anyway. Come back for the beginning of the term."  
  
A laughter answered him and then, Dumbledore sensed only an empty space behind him. He slowly turned round and walked his way back to his office.  
  
The old man smiled as he entered his office. In front of him were standing Mr Malfoy, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore made appeared 4 chairs with a wave of his wand before sitting at his desk.  
  
"One more time, Dumbledore, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Patience, Mr Malfoy. We are waiting for another guest. Then I will explain to you all what you need to know."  
  
Suddenly, the flames in the fireplace turned to emerald green and a man stepped out of them.  
  
"Good evening Cornelius. Nice to you to join us."  
  
"Hope it's really important Albus. I have a busy day tomorrow in the ministry."  
  
Cornelius Fudge was a short and portly man with grey hair. And he was the actual Magic Minister.  
  
"I'm afraid that this is more than really important. Mr Malfoy and Professor Snape has just come back from Voldemort's hiding place and."  
  
"What have you just said?" Fudge shouted, turning his eyes to Malfoy. "You- Know-Who is dead."  
  
"No, he is not dead. He never was. He is alive and back to his strength and power because you didn't do anything to prevent it or to prevent us, his Death Eaters, from helping him."  
  
Lucius Malfoy was now standing in front of Fudge, his grey eyes as cold as ever. Fudge had never believed that Voldemort had returned, even when it had caused the death of Cedric Diggory, one of the students of Hogwarts.  
  
"You-Know-Who is really back?" Fudge asked after one tense minute.  
  
Dumbledore discreetly sighed from relief when he saw that Fudge was now believing in this fact. For a proof, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape rolled their sleeves and showed their left forearm to the Minister.  
  
"The Dark Mark!"  
  
"As black as ever." Snape murmured with a deep disgust.  
  
"What can we do?" Fudge asked turning his eyes to the Headmaster.  
  
"Allow me to begin the war."  
  
Everyone gasped in shock at his words. Dumbledore let a smile play across his face.  
  
"I've already sent owls to some of my friends. They will be here for the start of the next term. I sent Hagrid to his mother and his fellow giants with a proposition of peace just after the end of the Triwizard Tournament. I know that Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, went with him. I sent an owl to Durmstrang, asking them not to choose between us and Voldemort, at least not before Halloween. There is nothing more that I can do for the moment. Another of my. acquaintances is. gathering people for our side. And Professor Snape has already returned to Voldemort as our spy. Now if you're wondering why I told all of this in front of Mr Malfoy, it is because Lord Voldemort had asked something to some of his Death Eaters that had obliged them to say "no" to their master. For now, all of them are here. What is next to do can only be bone by you. You have to talk to the giants and have their alliance before Voldemort does. I also think that the Dementors really should be removed from Azkaban as soon as possible.  
  
Fudge nodded and turned round to Malfoy.  
  
"Can I ask what he asks to you Lucius?"  
  
"The lives of all our children."  
  
Fudge said nothing else and walked straight to the fireplace. He took some Floo-powder and threw it in the fire. He nodded a last time to Dumbledore and the others before stepped in the fire, saying "the ministry".  
  
"Now, I think that we all need to rest" Dumbledore said. "Further questions will be answered tomorrow."  
  
Everybody agreed silently and went out of the office, except Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them?"  
  
"Told them what, Minerva."  
  
"Told them about Hagrid's owl you had received yesterday. Told them that the giants had already agreed to help us."  
  
"Cornelius needs to have the feeling of doing something right."  
  
Minerva McGonagall said a rude word describing what she thought about the Minister. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I think it's time to go to bed now Minerva."  
  
"All right. Good night Albus."  
  
"Good night Minerva."  
  
The woman walked out of the room. Alone, Dumbledore allowed himself a little laughter before waving his wand above his desk. A big chessboard appeared in front of him. Silently, he added the giants to the white pieces.  
  
"Now we have a good chance to finally defeat you." Dumbledore said, glancing at the black king which had Voldemort's face.  
  
  
  
Author's note:  
  
Please forgive my mistake but don't hesitate to write me for correction.  
  
To those who love Albus Dumbledore, you will find out that he is not really the man he seems to be. 


	2. Run for the BoyWhoLived life

Chapter 2: Run for the Boy-Who-Lived life  
  
Harry was more than bored. The holidays didn't seem so long when he spent them in Hogwarts. But now, he was in his uncle and aunt's house the Dursleys. One more time this morning, Aunt Petunia had woken him up for helping her to prepare the breakfast.  
  
This summer was a little better than the last for one thing: last year, his cousin Dudley had been on a diet and no one had hardly eaten anything during the meals. But this morning, everybody was sitting in front of eggs and bacon.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Aunt Petunia stood up and went out of the kitchen. Harry didn't look up, afraid that his cousin swallowed his bacon at once. But when she came back, he couldn't help but noticed that she was as white as chalk.  
  
She murmured something to her husband. He stood up quickly, glancing at Harry, and went to the front door followed by his wife.  
  
Harry knew only one thing, which could make his uncle so nervous: the magic. The boy stood up, oblivious of his breakfast, and risked a glance at the front door.  
  
His uncle and his aunt were in front of the closed door, murmuring. Then, Mr Dursley opened the door. Outside was a woman, in her mid-twenties, with long blonde hair and wearing jeans and a leather coat.  
  
"Mr Dursley? I'm really sorry to interrupt your breakfast and to come without a word before but it is really important. I am sent by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Harry's school. I had to talk to your nephew as soon as possible."  
  
Harry, who had come nearer when she had spoken the name of Dumbledore, slipped between his uncle and his aunt.  
  
"I am Harry Potter."  
  
The woman smiled at him before turning her eyes back to his uncle.  
  
"I'm warning you! I'll not pay or sign anything for."  
  
"I'm not here for something like that. I've been sent to protect him and teach him tricks. I know that you. had been very careful not to let anyone knows that Harry is a wizard. So I'll just stay here for helping him to prepare his luggage before taking him to another place, where I'll be able to teach him what he needs to know. Of course, if you have any objection, I an call Professor Dumbledore and explain him that he must change his plans."  
  
Harry's heart sank at her last sentence. Of course they will have objections. They knew that Harry was happy when he was in his school and if there was something that they hated, it was knowing him happy.  
  
But the woman continued speaking.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic gave me £ 100 to compensate you for welcoming me. Oh and I have a message from your godfather, Harry. He hopes you're fine and you'll be allowed to come with me, so he will see you. The ministry declared him non-guilty last week and gave him a place as an Auror in the ministry. He is "on duty", that's why he didn't come before.  
  
These last words seemed to petrify the Dursleys. Even if he couldn't see any proof of it on her face, Harry was sure she had known exactly what would be the reaction of his uncle and his aunt.  
  
"You can stay here, but be careful not to let anyone see you."  
  
The woman nodded before stepping in the house. She put her bag on the floor and took her coat off.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't know your name." Harry said.  
  
"Oups! Sorry. I think I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Melody Lay."  
  
Harry frowned, sure to have already heard about her surname. She gave him a smile before looking up at Vernon Dursley.  
  
"I left my motorbike in front of your house. Shall I move it?"  
  
Mr Dursley glanced at the completely normal motorbike, then at its rider. He shook his head and walked back to the kitchen without a word. Mrs Dursley grabbed the notes that Melody gave her and put them in her pocket.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"No thanks. I've already eaten this morning. Harry, I think you should finish your breakfast quickly."  
  
"Already finish"  
  
Harry couldn't believe in his good fortune. He would leave the Dursleys in a few days and he would have some private magic courses.  
  
"So we should go to your room and begin to pack your things."  
  
Harry merely ran upstairs, followed by Melody. He showed her the bathroom and then they went to his room. Harry threw himself under his bed and grabbed his books and his bag. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Don't be so impatient. We will leave only in 2 days because our room in the Leaky Cauldron is not yet ready."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me. There is news. About Voldemort. That's why I'm here. Dumbledore asked me to protect you and to teach you enough to defend yourself if you must face Voldemort before your return to Hogwarts. I can't tell you what happened because I don't know it myself. I suppose Dumbledore will tell us that when we will go to the school in one month."  
  
"You will come?"  
  
"He asked me so."  
  
"So, you will be our new teacher of Defence against the Dark Art?"  
  
"I'm not good enough for that. My friends and I will be a help for the students who will need it for their homework."  
  
"So, you're not alone."  
  
"We will be 8 for this."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Harry and Melody spent the day to talk about Hogwarts. Harry learned that his new friend had studied there some years ago, in Ravenclaw. Now, she was studying the magic all around the world. They came down to lunch and went upstairs after for more talking.  
  
"Why do I have the impression that I know your name?" Harry finally asked.  
  
"Probably because you know it."  
  
Melody was pointing his collection of cards from Chocolate Frog. He stood up to take them.  
  
"Look at Morgana's surname."  
  
Harry did what he was asked. And gasped in shock.  
  
"You are a descendant from her."  
  
"She was something like my grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grandmother. I don't remember exactly. But I certainly inherited her powers, or that's my mother told me when I was a child."  
  
"Woah!"  
  
"I think you can be proud of yours. After all, you have inherited part of them from Voldemort."  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of speaking his name?"  
  
"I was Dumbledore's student. I taught me that the fear of the name leads to the fear of what it is. I don't say that I'm not afraid of this. man. He terrifies me. But I was trained to fight him and I will not let my chance pass because I fear his name. And after all, I am the heir of Morgana!"  
  
They laughed together before coming gown for diner.  
  
As for the lunch, the Dursleys didn't talk to one of them. Harry was used to it and Melody didn't seem to take offence. For the whole diner, Dudley was quiet, which was really unusual. He didn't ask for a third plate (more than unusual) and quitted the table before anyone else. Melody wished him a good night but he didn't notice and hurried up to his room. When she finished her plate and after checking Harry had finished as well, Melody stood up.  
  
"Thank you for this delicious meal. As I don't want to disturb you more than I've already done, I will sleep with Harry. Good night."  
  
She went out of the kitchen and up the stairs before the Dursleys could say anything. Harry followed her two seconds later. In his room, he looked at his new friend reached out for her bag and grabbed a mobile phone. She dialled a number and waited. Putting a hand on the phone, she turned to Harry.  
  
"Put your things in a bag, We will leave tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry grabbed his books and put them in his bag. Then he opened his cupboard to take some clothes and three cases. Hedwig, Harry's owl, was already in her cage. After that, he sat down and listened to Melody.  
  
"We will be in front of your house at 10 p.m. Thanks a lot. Bye."  
  
Melody hung up and looked at Harry.  
  
"Tomorrow, we will spend the day and the night in the house of one of my friends. She will be waiting for us. Now, is it all what you need?"  
  
Melody glanced critically to the three cases.  
  
"I think we will need to stop at a shop before going back to school."  
  
"No, I do really need nothing else."  
  
"If you're sure." Melody said, shrugging.  
  
She took her wand out and studied at the room a few moments. Muttering, she waved it and the room suddenly seemed bigger. She made appear a bed out from nowhere and sat down on it.  
  
"I can't understand why you haven't run away yet."  
  
"I tried once, two years ago. But they sent me back here after the school year."  
  
"I don't understand your uncle. I came and offered him to take you back. He should be happy. I didn't think it would be so difficult to persuade them to let you go."  
  
Harry sighed and lay down. Melody did the same and then, both of them were fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up with a start when he felt a hand on her mouth. He opened his eyes to see Melody next to him, gazing at the window. When she saw he was awoken, she removed her hand to pull her wand out. She slowly stood up and walked nearer to the window.  
  
"Take your bags, we leave now. No question and no sound. If we are lucky, we won't have to fight them."  
  
Quickly, Harry did what he was asked. Then, he had an idea.  
  
"I have an Invisibility Cloak." he murmured to the woman.  
  
"Not big enough. But I know how to use an Invisibility spell."  
  
With a wave of her wand, the room was as it was before Melody came. She put a Shrinking spell on Harry's things and put them in her bag. They went down as fast and as quietly as they could. Melody murmured the Invisibility spell for Harry, then for her.  
  
"My motorbike is just in front of the house. You go directly to it and you don't turn back. Then you count to 20. If you don't hear the motor before, you push the red button next to your right foot. It will go straight to the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
They opened the back door and went out of the house. They ran to the front of the house, slaloming between the Death Eaters. Harry jumped on the motorbike and felt Melody doing the same 10 seconds later. The motor roared in the night. Melody made a screeching about turn and drove them away from the house, dodging the Death Eaters' spells.  
  
But one Death Eater began immediately the chase, driving his broomstick just behind the motorbike. The only thing preventing him from throwing spells at them was the incredible speed of Melody's motorbike. Soon, they left Little Winhing and drove onto the motorway to London. Happily, they were alone on the road.  
  
A minute later, the Death Eater found some courage inside him to put one of his hands off his broomstick. Melody began to dodge the spells, never looking behind and increasing her speed. Harry grabbed her waist more tightly.  
  
Suddenly, the woman put a hand on Harry's and made understood to him to cling to her. It was time to counter-strike. She reduce a little her speed and, when the Death Eater went next to them, she throw the motorbike on him. The Death Eater crashed into the security rail.  
  
Melody let out a revenge shout before stopping the motorbike. She ran to the man who was laying down on the road. She put two fingers on his throat, then sighed and came back to Harry.  
  
They drove silently to London. Melody stopped in front of a manor and rang the bell three times. The doors opened immediately and they went in.  
  
"What happened?" a woman asked them when they entered the house.  
  
"Death Eaters." Melody replied.  
  
The other said a rude word and glanced at Harry, looking for wounds.  
  
"We have nothing. But I killed one of them."  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Good evening, Harry. My name is Diane McKinnon."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Diane smiled at him before turning her beautiful grey-purple eyes to Melody.  
  
"Welcome back, sister. You know where is your room. Harry's is just next. I cancelled your room in the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Melody smiled and took Harry's hand to guide him through the manor.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Diagon Alley was full. Diane, Melody and Harry sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. They have spent the whole day buying school things for all of them. Now, they were more than tired.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The boy turned round to see Hermione standing next to their table.  
  
"Hi. How are you?"  
  
"I think it's me who have to ask you this. Everybody knows what happened two weeks ago."  
  
"It's all right. I have two very good bodyguards."  
  
Diane and Melody laughed aloud.  
  
"Girls, this is Hermione Granger. I think I told you about her. Hermione, I introduce you to Melody Lay and Diane McKinnon."  
  
The girls smiled to each other before Hermione repeat the names aloud, dumbfounded.  
  
"You are.?"  
  
"Yes they are. And they will come to Hogwarts to helps us for our homework. Do you know where is Ron?"  
  
"He and his family spent the holidays in Romania, with Charly. They will come back tomorrow, just for taking the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"So see you tomorrow on platform nine three quarter." Melody said. "We need a good sleep if we want to be fine tomorrow morning. If we missed each other, we are used to take the last compartment in the last wagon. You'll be able to find us there, won't you?"  
  
Hermione nodded and looked Harry and his "bodyguards" went out. She had the feeling that this year in Hogwarts would be particularly rich in events.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: My beginnings are always a bit boring but I can promise you that the next chapter will be far more interesting. Please read and review. 


	3. Return at school

Chapter 3: Return at school  
  
King's Cross station was as crowded as usual. But today, an attentive person could have told that there were some particular people in the station: men and women wearing strange clothes, children carrying owls and toads. All of them walked toward platforms 9 and 10. And there, they disappeared. But what even an attentive person couldn't have known was that these people were witches and wizards, leading their children to the platform nine three quarter and the Hogwarts Express.  
  
As Harry, Diane and Melody entered the station, they sighed in relief. They had woken late this morning and they had been afraid of missing the train. But they were finally on time and the train wouldn't go before half an hour. Harry caught sight of his friends, near the end of the train.  
  
"How were the holidays, Ron?" Harry asked to his best friend.  
  
"It was cool. And I have some news of Norbert."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Very well. And very big. I'm sure Hagrid will be very proud when I show him the photos."  
  
"Who is Norbert?" Diane asked.  
  
"It's a dragon. Hagrid won an egg, about 4 years ago, and he bred it for some weeks. Then, we had to send him away."  
  
"Knowing Hagrid, I'm not really surprised." Melody said.  
  
Ron looked at the two women with a mix of lack of understanding and mistrust in his eyes.  
  
"Ron, let me introduce you." said Harry. "There are Diane McKinnon and Melody Lay. They were in Hogwarts some years ago. Diane was in Hufflepuff and Melody in Ravenclaw."  
  
"And they are the most spectacular Chasers I've ever seen."  
  
All of them turned round to see a tall and handsome man behind them. He has icy blue eyes and long silvery hair. He and Diane smiled at each other. But Melody ran into his arms and they kissed as if there would be no tomorrow.  
  
"Since when are you in town?"  
  
"I arrived yesterday, but I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"You did! Children, this is Mordred Owen. Let me introduce you to Harry, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Better take our places now or we won't have any."  
  
All of them walked straight to the last wagon. As they went into the last compartment, the train whistled to tell its travellers that the departure was imminent. Quickly, they put their trunks in a corner of the compartment and sat down.  
  
As the train began moving, someone knocked on their door before it flew open.  
  
"I was sure we would find you here."  
  
In the corridor were standing three boys and two girls. Diane, Melody and Mordred jumped on their feet and, one second later, all of them were hugging one another. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Then Melody turned round to them.  
  
"I think I'd better introduce you. There are Odin Prewett, Caroline Parker, Thomas Roberts, Elizabeth Collins and Lars McGonagall."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The train was speeding toward Hogwarts and noon found the travellers of the last compartment chatting happily about their lives.  
  
"So, you'll help us with our homework?"  
  
"If we can! Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea" Lars said. "And it's ages since I saw my aunt."  
  
"Was it difficult to be in Gryffindor with her?" asked Ron.  
  
"I guess that she didn't change!" Lars answered with a smile. "It wasn't really difficult, except when I made something wrong."  
  
"Which means all the time with us." smiled Mordred.  
  
"Even Professor Trelawney called us "Pandemonium". I think we really were violent poisons." Diane said.  
  
"And who said we've changed?" Thomas Roberts asked.  
  
The eight burst into laughter. At this moment, the woman with the trolley knocked at the door.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Everybody stood up and bought something to eat. Some five minutes later, talks began again.  
  
"So you're from the four Houses. But how can it be? I mean, I'm pretty sure that even when you were at school, there was a competition between the Houses. How did you become friends?"  
  
"It's a long story, Hermione." Caroline said. "And in our third year, the competition between the Houses became far more than the traditional House Cup. Our fellow third-year students decided to create a new tournament, unknown of the teachers of course. Each of the four Houses had to choose a witch and a wizard to be their champions. The eight champions had to do four tasks, one for each House. The first task was Slytherin's. The champions had to break into Snape's office to take some forbidden stuff, and before the end of the first week. They all succeed so the Tournament continued. Ravenclaw's task was to learn by heart all our schoolbooks before Halloween. Dumbledore knew that the third-year students were up to something. He convoked the eight champions in his office during November. So, the Hufflepuff task was to lie to Dumbledore or, at least, not to tell him about the little competition between the House. This task was also a success, even if Dumbledore probably knew that they had lied. Then came Gryffindor task: on a full moon night of December, the eight champions had to go in the Forbidden Forest and stay there for a whole night."  
  
The compartment had fallen silent when Caroline had begun her story.  
  
"You were the eight champions." Harry said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
None of the eight answered, their eyes and their grins talking for them.  
  
"Did Dumbledore know?"  
  
"Dumbledore always knows all that happen in his school." Odin shrugged.  
  
"We didn't spend the whole night outside this year." Melody said. "And I think that we've been lucky to survive it."  
  
"A werewolf found us this night. A very big werewolf. We didn't stand a chance against it. But suddenly, a unicorn stepped between the beast and us. And on this unicorn was a girl, of about our ages. She spoke to the werewolf and it turned back without trying to attack us. Then, she led us back to the castle, straight to Dumbledore's office. They talked together in a foreign language before she went out. To our surprise, Dumbledore told us that no point would be taken from our Houses if each of us promised to help each other for our homework. We did it and that's how we became friends."  
  
"Who was the girl on the unicorn?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We don't know. Dumbledore refused to tell us that." Diane said.  
  
"What's sure is she didn't study in Hogwarts, even if I'm sure that she was a witch." Mordred said. "We never saw her again."  
  
The others nodded. At the same moment, the train began to slow down. All of them gathered their things before went out of the compartment. The Hogwarts Express finally stopped in Hogsmeade station. On the platform was standing Hagrid, waiting for the first years. Harry ran to his friend.  
  
"Hi Hagrid! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. See yeh at the feast."  
  
As the students were heading to the horseless carriages, the eight new assistants took eight Firebolts out of their bags. Everyone near them gasped in envy.  
  
"Dumbledore told us to go straight to him when we arrived, so."  
  
Odin's last word was still echoing in Harry, Ron and Hermione ears when the eight kicked off the ground and flew at top speed toward the school. The three Gryffindor jumped into a carriage with Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor.  
  
"How was the holiday, Neville?"  
  
"It was cool. I spent them in the south of France with my grand mother, studying the different plant we can find over there. And yours?"  
  
"This year, we stayed at home." Hermione said.  
  
"I spent nearly my whole holiday in Romania with my brother Charly and his dragons."  
  
"And I spent mine learning a lot of defence against the Dark Arts with two of our new assistants."  
  
"So it's true!" Neville nearly shouted. "I heard about it in the train."  
  
"Yeah, it's true. Eight assistants, two for each House." Ron explained.  
  
"And Harry, you really were."  
  
"Attacked by a group of Death Eaters? Yes that's true as well. That makes me think that Malfoy had spare us his usual greetings this year."  
  
"I didn't see him in the train." Neville said. "Crabbe and Goyle either."  
  
"They missed the train! That's fantastic!" shouted Ron.  
  
"I don't think so. They are probably already in the castle, waiting for us" Hermione said, as the carriage stopped in front of the doors.  
  
The four friends jumped out of their vehicle and went in the castle. As they entered the Great Hall, Harry spotted Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, at the Slytherin's table, with some others. Muttering, Ron sat down at Gryffindor's table, back turned to the Slytherins, with Harry and Hermione in front of him.  
  
Soon, the Hall was nearly full. Harry looked at the teachers' table and suddenly that there was another table at which were sitting Malfoy's parents, as well as other people Harry recognized as some of the Death Eaters he had seen with Lord Voldemort some months before. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen and there were more empty places than usual at the staff's table.  
  
Harry pointed it out to his friends and they kept silent as the last students entering the Hall. They sighed in relief when Dumbledore entered by the door reserved to the teachers and sat down in his usual chair. He was followed by Professor Snape, Hagrid, Cornelius Fudge, a man that Harry didn't know and.  
  
Harry jumped on his feet but Sirius Black's hand waved to tell him to stay where he was. Harry sat down but kept his eyes on his godfather.  
  
"He would like to see you tomorrow morning, as it's Saturday and you won't have any lessons." Lars said as he sat down next to him.  
  
Caroline Parker, the other Gryffindor's assistant, sat in front of him. Harry looked at the other tables: Diane was sitting at Hufflepuff's table with Thomas Roberts, Melody and Odin Prewett were at Ravenclaw's, while Mordred Owen and Elizabeth Collins were talking to the Slytherin sitting next to them. The Hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall came in, followed by the first-year students.  
  
Harry couldn't follow the Sorting. Too many things was happening at the same time: he had been attacked during the holiday and saved by a witch who had taught him how to defend himself against the Death Eaters, who were now sitting only feet away from him. His godfather had been cleared of the old charges that hung over him and was now in Hogwarts, and in his true form not as a dog.  
  
Dumbledore got on his feet and the Hall fell silent.  
  
"Welcome to our new students and welcome back to the older students. Now, let the feast begin."  
  
The dishes filled up magically with food and everyone cheered before pilling their plates. Oblivious of his worries, Harry began eating and chatting with the new Gryffindors.  
  
After that everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of food disappeared and Dumbledore got up on his feet once more.  
  
"Now that everybody is full, I have some usual things to say. First-years should notice that the forest is out-of-bounds to any students and that no magic is allowed in the corridor between the classes. Hogsmeade is also forbidden to all students bellow the third year. I would like to introduce you to Cornelius Fudge, our Minister of Magic. He will spend most of the terms here, with us. Next to him are Sirius Black and Mundungus Fletcher. Both of them will be your teachers of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I have also to tell you that there will be two new courses this year. The first will only begin next week and the other one the first week of November, as your future teachers have something to finish before coming here. And I will not spoil the surprise by telling you what they will teach to you." Dumbledore added as interrogative murmurs could be heard all across the Hall.  
  
Harry noticed that all the teachers and guests seemed as surprised as the students.  
  
"Now I think that you all already know that you will have homework assistants this year."  
  
Almost all the students cheered up at these words. The eight stood up with big smiles on their faces and bowed to the students, who were capping happily. Then, the eight sat down back.  
  
"They are ex-students from Hogwarts and they have accepted to come back this year to help those of their ex-Houses. If you need them during the day, you will find them most of the time in the library, in your common rooms, in my office or on the Quidditch pitch. Every day from 6 to 8 pm, each of them could take a group of ten students for particular help about a subject. Those who needs help will have to tell to one or another assistant or to a teacher, who'll tell them. Now, I suggest that all of you head to their dormitories and take a good night of sleep."  
  
All the students jumped on their feet and began to go out of the Hall. Finally, Harry, Ron and Hermione, closely followed by Lars and Caroline, reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, which was hiding the entrance of Gryffindor's common room.  
  
As they entered the room, they found out that most of the Gryffindor were waiting for the two Gryffindor assistants. Lars and Caroline were surrounded by the students and asked lots of questions about them and their lives, in and out Hogwarts.  
  
Harry wanted a quick talk with Lars about what had said Sirius but he finally gave up and went upstairs, to his dormitory. He smiled when, reaching the door, he saw that it wore now a sign telling "five-years". Harry headed for his bed, put his pyjamas on and lay down on his bed, asleep before his head connected with his pillow.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Sorry for this long time between my last chapter and this time, but I was passing my exams.  
  
Please read and review to tell me if there are mistakes in my story.  
  
For those who are perhaps lost with the eight new assistants: Caroline Parker and Lars McGonagall are in Gryffindor. Diane McKinnon and Thomas Roberts are in Hufflepuff. Melody Lay and Odin Prewett are in Ravenclaw. Elizabeth Collins and Mordred Owen are in Slytherin. 


	4. Author's note

Hi everyone!!!  
  
I just wanted to thank those who reviewed my story.  
  
Now, as you probably already know, JK Rowling's new book in the Harry Potter series is due for June. I wanted my story to take place in the fifth year of our friends Harry, Hermione and Ron but as the book will be out before I can finish to write, my story will take place in their sixth year.  
  
I always say that we must respect the work of our favourite authors and try to not change what they had defined to a rule in their universe or not to change facts that had been told in their story. So, I can't possibly continue with writing as long as I don't know what happen to our heroes in their fifth year.  
  
The last thing that I have to tell you is that I've already pre- ordered the book. Even if it is a third bigger that the last one, I think I could read it in one day or two. So, as soon as I finish read it, I will make the changes that would be necessary in my story and send the next chapter.  
  
Hoping that you will forgive me for letting you wait, I would like to wish you a good reading. 


End file.
